The preferred embodiment relates generally to producing components, sub-systems and assemblies thereof that are installed in various products. More particularly, it pertains to associating component-specific performance data with the component and sub-systems to which the data applies throughout the product's assembly and installation process, and during the product's service life.
In an electronically controlled, motor vehicle powertrain system it is conventional to include a transmission control unit (TCU) for controlling an automatic transmission and an engine control module (ECM), for controlling the engine and coordinating operation of the engine and transmission. The TCU typically includes a first microprocessor located near the transmission controls in an oily environment near a hydraulic sump, solenoid-operated hydraulic valves, and a hydraulic pump. The ECM typically includes a second microprocessor located in or near the engine compartment. The microprocessors communicate over a data bus.
A vehicle cost savings could be realized if The TCU were eliminated and the transmission controls, component performance data, control logic, etc. were consolidated in a PCM (Powertrain Control Module). To achieve this result, however, transmission component characterization data for various pressure control solenoids and clutches must be available at a vehicle assembly plant where these data are installed in the PCM of the vehicle with those solenoids instead of into the TCM. There is potentially a need also for a process to trace and transfer transmission component characterization data from the solenoid supplier to the transmission assembly plant, and to associate the data with a particular transmission. At the vehicle assembly plant, the process must flash specific data to the vehicle PCM. The preferably would also support long term vehicle service.
For example, a process for assembling the vehicle would employ electronic tracking and delivery of component-specific solenoid characterization data generated by a solenoid supplier or transmission assembly plant, and clutch data generated at a transmission assembly plant. These data would be transmitted to a vehicle assembly plant for placement in the electronic memory of the PCM.